In recent years the so called "Fax" machine has become a common device in businesses both large and small and also in many homes. In 1966 the so called Group or Class 1 standards where adopted and with that came the start of the present popularity of the device. Although it took about six minutes to transmit a single page and the resolution was poor it was a big improvement over mail especially for international communications. In 1978 Class 2 standards appeared followed in 1980 by the Class 3, which machines were much faster and had much better resolution. These latter machines take about 30 seconds to transmit a page of text.
Ubiquitous physical stand alone fax machines remain the norm today for every day transmission of written documents and images but lack the ability to directly connect to and send/receive such documents across Internet global area networks.